


Night Club（4）

by SummerWind_0923



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWind_0923/pseuds/SummerWind_0923
Summary: 享用愉快
Kudos: 4





	Night Club（4）

**Author's Note:**

> 享用愉快

马嘉祺觉得自己疯了。

和自己的学生做爱是什么感觉？抱着香香软软的学生一起冲向巅峰，听他在耳边上气不接下气地求饶，怎么做都不够。

丁程鑫是马嘉祺的学生，也可以说是炮友，总之不到恋人那么深刻。每次数学课看到马嘉祺，就能想到自己与他共同承欢的画面，后穴不停分泌出汁液，只能自己悄悄用手解决。

今天丁程鑫发现宋亚轩有些奇怪，憋红了的脸和数学课上的失态，一点都不像平常的他。

“你怎么了？”丁程鑫转过身询问。宋亚轩没有回答，但是他的脸又涨红了一分，皱着眉头望向刘耀文。丁程鑫撇撇嘴转回去。

这两人有奸情。

宋亚轩从办公室出来后就拿着书包走了，也不知道去了哪里。放学后本想找马嘉祺问一下情况，却被他拉扯进洗手间。

“阿程要乖一点。”马嘉祺用手揉捏着丁程鑫胸前的茱萸，与丁程鑫交换了一个黏腻的吻。丁程鑫现在一丝不挂，马嘉祺已经将硬物顶进了丁程鑫的后穴。

丁程鑫看着厕所大开的门，乱了阵脚，“老师…不要在这里……去办公室好不好？”

“好，都听阿程的。”

丁程鑫双腿环着马嘉祺的腰，全身赤裸地被马嘉祺从厕所抱到了办公室，目睹这一切的刘耀文从墙后走出来，身下因丁程鑫的胴体起了反应。

丁程鑫，你可得小心点了。刘耀文走进厕所，打算先满足欲求不满的宋亚轩。

办公室内。

“老师…嗯你轻点儿……”丁程鑫被马嘉祺压在皮沙发上不停操干，一声声淫叫传出办公室，门窗大开着，从外面就能看到交欢的两具肉体。

“老师…啊啊……门没关…会被看到的……”

“阿程专心点，你这么骚，肯定有更多人想操的。”马嘉祺一把捞起丁程鑫，把丁程鑫翻了个身，使他跪趴在沙发上，“阿程真漂亮，下面流了好多水呢。”

“嗯啊…老师好厉害……再深一点……”丁程鑫被马嘉祺掐着腰从后面操干，淫液顺着大腿根流下，滴在皮质的沙发上。“阿程要被操死了啊…”

马嘉祺站起身，把丁程鑫抵在窗户上大开大合地操干，交接处一片泥泞。丁程鑫翘起的性器在玻璃上摩擦，喷射出的精液全数打在玻璃上。

“嗯…啊啊啊…老师…会被看到的……不要在这儿……”丁程鑫看着校道上来来往往的人。

“阿程都敢跟我做了还怕被看到？”马嘉祺轻笑，更加卖力地在丁程鑫身后冲撞。龟头在花心处不断研磨，丁程鑫叫得一声比一声高亢，到了某个点时大脑一片空白，失了声。

“阿程被老师操射了哦。”

最后丁程鑫被做晕过去了，马嘉祺草草做了清理，帮丁程鑫套好裤子，把他放平在皮沙发上。

今天下午学校休假，筹备晚上的文艺汇演，马嘉祺去班级查看学生有没有全部走完。

教室里。宋亚轩赤裸着身子昏倒在地，身边没有一个人。刘耀文没有帮他清理。宋亚轩身上青青紫紫的痕迹，后穴因合不拢而流出的精液和体液的混合物被马嘉祺尽收眼底。

“刘耀文这个混小子。”看着面前的尤物，马嘉祺的下身悄悄复苏，强烈的背德感刺激着他的大脑。

而另一边，刘耀文打开办公室的门，在丁程鑫身前悄悄俯身。

谁不馋美人的身子呢？

然而，不远处的另一栋楼，窗户旁摄像机的主人勾起了一丝笑容。


End file.
